starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Sith Order
| Afbeelding = 250px | type =Orde | doel = Overheersing | side =Dark Side | document =Code of the Sith | leider =Dark Lord of the Sith | kenmerk =Lightsaber | locatie =Coruscant Korriban Dromund Kaas | affiliatie =Sith Empire Galactic Empire | oorsprong =Korriban | oprichter = | oprichting =6900 BBY | uiteenvalling = }} De Sith Order was een eeuwenoude orde van Force users die de Dark Side van de Force gebruikten om persoonlijke macht te verkrijgen en anderen te onderwerpen. Haat, angst, jaloezie en agressie waren elementen die de Sith gebruikten. De Sith werden beschouwd als de tegenpolen van de Jedi. Sith waren niet te verwarren met Dark Jedi. Geschiedenis Oorsprong van de Sith Na de formatie van de Jedi Order rond 25000 BBY was niet elke Force-gevoelige bereid zich te schikken naar de wensen van de Jedi Council. In het jaar 24500 BBY brak het First Great Schism uit, waarin een groep van Jedi Knights die zich zelf de Legions of Lettow noemden onder leiding van General Xendor rebelleerden tegen de Order. Zij keerden de rug naar de sombere levens van de Jedi Masters en experimenteerden met nieuwe manieren om van de Force gebruik te maken, waarbij ze in aanraking kwamen met de Dark Side. De Jedi Council was woedend en verklaarde de oorlog aan Xendor. De Lettow waren met te weinig om weerstand te bieden en werden in de strijd verslagen. Gedurende de 17000 jaar die zou volgen werd elk individu dat zich tegen de Council afzette vervolgd, of gedwongen in de schaduwen te leven. De Fallen Jedi of Dark Jedi verrichten hun studies in het grootste geheim. Pas in het jaar 7003 BBY waren de Dark Jedi dapper genoeg om zich in grote getallen tegen de Jedi Order af te zetten, in de Second Great Schism. Het resultaat van hun strijd was de Hundred Year Darkness, een eeuw van oorlog tussen de dienaars van licht en duisternis. Tijdens de Battle of Corbos, aan het einde van de Darkness in 6900 BBY, werden de Dark Jedi wederom verslagen door de gevestigde orde van Jedi. Hun bestaan werd gewist uit de archieven van de Order en overlevenden werden verbannen naar de uithoeken van de Outer Rim. De bannelingen werden door deze daad echter meer en meer gefocust op het nemen van wraak. Zij vonden een manier om te overleven in de gebieden die nog niet in kaart waren gebracht. Het Sith Empire Geleid door de Dark Side viel hun schip uit Hyperspace nabij Korriban, de thuisplaneet van de Sith. Ze namen de planeet over en regeerden als goden over hun nieuwe onderdanen. De titel van Jedi werd verworpen en ze noemden zichzelf vanaf dat moment de Dark Lords of the Sith. In de eeuwen die volgden vormden de bestaande Sith en hun Dark Lords zich tot één soort, die vele nieuwe manieren vond om de Dark Side van de Force te manipuleren. Met deze kennis begonnen de Sith hun macht uit te breiden. Hun territorium breidde zich uit tot op het punt dat alle bewoonde werelden buiten de Galactic Core onder hun controle waren. Binnen 1000 jaar kon het Sith Empire zich meten aan de Old Republic. Great Hyperspace War thumb|[[Naga Sadow]] Nadat de heerser Marka Ragnos was overleden, waren er twee volgelingen die de macht claimden, Naga Sadow en Ludo Kressh. De interne machtstrijd leek het rijk van binnenuit te vernietigen, totdat een schip van buiten de situatie veranderde. De Starbreaker 12 met aan boord de tweeling Gav en Jori Daragon, welke na de Battle of Koros hun ouders hadden verloren, was in een poging van wanhoop gevlucht naar de ruimte van het Sith Empire. Sadow redde de tweeling en realiseerde zich dat hun schip tot de terugkeer van de Sith zou leiden. Kressh probeerde Sadow tegen te houden, hij beweerde dat het rijk uiteen zou vallen als Sadow zijn plannen door zou zetten. In het jaar 5000 BBY ontmoetten de Republic en het Empire elkaar. Sadow stuurde een invasiemacht naar de Republic, met de bedoeling het te annexeren in zijn Sith Empire. Zonder enige waarschuwing bevond de Republic zich plots in de Great Hyperspace War. Sadow had echter een grote inschattingsfout gemaakt over de kracht van de Republic. Zijn armada werd gedwongen zich terug te trekken naar Korriban. Daar werden zij in de val gelokt door de vloot van Ludo Kressh. Kressh en Sadow raakten verwikkeld in een interne machtsstrijd, waarbij de beide vloten ernstige schade opliepen. Toen de Republic terugsloeg na de mislukte invasie konden de Sith zich niet goed verweren. Binnen een paar jaar begon het Sith Empire uiteen te vallen en de werelden werden opgenomen in de Republic. Freedon Nadd Uprising thumb|[[Freedon Nadd]] Naga Sadow ging naar Yavin 4, waar hij de Massassi een aantal enorme tempelcomplexen liet bouwen met daarin het laatste schip van zijn vloot. Ongeveer 600 jaar later, in het jaar 4400 BBY, voelde een Jedi genaamd Freedon Nadd de roeping van de Dark Side en reisde naar Yavin 4. Op de maan ontwaakte hij Naga Sadow, die daar in suspended animation altijd in een van de tempels was gebleven. Sadow trainde Nadd in de tradities van de Sith, en werd daarna op Sith-stijl door Nadd gedood. Freedon Nadd gebruikte zijn nieuwe krachten om de planeet Onderon te veroveren en zichzelf tot heerser te kronen. Old Sith Wars De Jedi deden hun uiterste best om alle Sith op te sporen en uit te roeien. Veel van de artefacten en de leer van de Sith overleefde de uiteen valling van het Empire. Het zou echter eeuwen duren voordat er iemand kwam die de erfenis van de Sith zou ontdekken. In het jaar 3997 BBY keerde een jonge Jedi Knight genaamd Exar Kun de Jedi Council de rug toe. Hij zocht en vond de verloren kennis van de Sith, in een zoektocht die hem leidde naar de Valley of the Dark Lords op Korriban. Aldaar werd hij door de geesten van de vroegere leiders van het Sith Empire gezien als de nieuwe Dark Lord, de profeet die de verloren glorie van het Sith Empire in ere kon herstellen. Honderden Jedi sloten zich aan bij Kun, gedreven door hun verlangen om hun ware krachten te vinden via de Dark Side. Kun selecteerde uit zijn volgers degene met de meeste potentie als zijn leerling, een Jedi Knight genaamd Ulic Qel-Droma. Kun verklaarde de oorlog aan de Jedi en begon daarmee de Old Sith Wars. Jammer genoeg voor Kun was zijn leerling niet zo verbonden met de Dark Side als hijzelf, en Ulic viel terug naar de Light Side. Hij verraadde Kun en de strijd werd gewonnen door de Jedi. thumb|[[Darth Malak]] thumb|[[Darth Revan]] In 3956 BBY namen twee Jedi de vlag van de gevallen Dark Side weer op. Revan verklaarde zichzelf tot Dark Lord of the Sith en Malak was zijn leerling. Daarbij benoemden ze zichzelf Darth Revan en Darth Malak. Met een schare van volgers aan hun zijde begonnen zij hun verovering van de Republic in een 20 jaar durende campagne om een einde te brengen aan de macht van de Jedi Council. Revan was blind voor de ambitie van Malak om de titel van Dark Lord over te nemen, werd verraden door zijn leerling en gevangengenomen door de Jedi. De Jedi executeerden Revan niet, maar vernietigden zijn geheugen en herbouwden zijn identiteit. Revan werd gevormd tot een pion van de Council, waarna hij achter Malak aangestuurd werd. Revan vond Malak uiteindelijk en doodde hem. In jaren die volgden probeerden andere Dark Lords op te klimmen naar de positie die vrijkwam na het verlies van Malak en Revan. Onder leiding van Darth Traya, Darth Nihilus en Darth Sion werden de Jedi bijna geheel uitgeroeid, en de Jedi Council moest onderduiken. Traya werd bedrogen en zette een banneling in om zowel de Jedi Order als de Sith Order te vernietigen. De banneling had Traya’s plan echter door en keerde zich tegen haar, waarbij Traya en haar plan stierven. De nieuwe Sith In de eeuwen na de Old Sith Wars joegen de Jedi alle volgers van de Dark Side na en roeiden ze uit. De Sith verdwenen bijna geheel, tot dat in het jaar 2000 BBY weer een nieuwe persoon opstond. Darth Ruin was een voormalig lid van de Jedi Order en één van de Lost 20. Hij opereerde vanuit de rand van het universum, waar zijn nieuwe orde van Sith te maken had met een gebrek aan volgers, en een overschot aan leiders. Degenen die zichzelf aan het hoofd zagen staan waren in constante onderlinge strijd met elkaar. Ze waren te druk bezig met de rivalen binnen hun gemeenschap dat ze geen oog hadden voor de Republic. Hierin kwam verandering toen Lord Kaan aan de macht kwam met zijn Brotherhood of Darkness. In het broederschap werden alle Dark Lords gezien als gelijken. Kaan verenigde de Sith als één vijand voor de Jedi. De Brotherhood was voor een bepaalde tijd een groot succes, en veroverde veel werelden die tot de Republic behoorden. Het broederschap werd tot een halt gebracht op een kleine planeet, Ruusan. Hier liepen ze tegen de Army of Light aan, een militie van Jedi onder leiding van General Hoth. Het broederschap was niet opgewassen tegen de Jedi, aangezien een groot aantal aanhangers slechts matige gebruikers waren van de Force. Het broederschap was gedoemd te falen, en er was één iemand die dit doorhad, Darth Bane. Hij zag in dat gelijkheid een illusie was, omdat de zwakkeren de sterken naar beneden haalden tot hun niveau. Bane haalde met behulp van enige manipulatie Kaan over om een gedachtenbom af te laten gaan. De bedoeling was om Hoth en zijn leger te vernietigen, maar in plaats daarvan werden Kaan en al zijn volgelingen weggevaagd. Rule of Two Darth Bane richtte na de Battle of Ruusan een nieuwe Order of the Sith Lords op, gebaseerd op geduld en planning. De ware macht lag niet in grote aantallen volgelingen, maar in de Dark Side zelf. De belangrijkste verandering die Bane doorvoerde was de Rule of Two; er zouden altijd maar twee Sith zijn, een meester en een leerling. Revenge of the Sith thumb|[[Darth Sidious]] De Rule of Two zou in het grootste geheim voor 1000 jaar doorgaan, tot het moment dat Darth Sidious de meester werd. Sidious had tientallen jaren geduldig geleerd van zijn meester, Darth Plagueis. Op het moment dat hij beschikte over alle geheimen van zijn meester, doodde hij deze en nam zijn plaats in. Sidious nam de identiteit aan van Palpatine, een Senator van Naboo en begon zijn langzame groei naar de top van de Republic, zodat hij deze van binnenuit kon vernietigen. Hij nam een Zabrak aan als zijn leerling, Darth Maul. Maul werd getraind met een doel voor ogen; hij zou een levend wapen worden dat tegen de Jedi ingezet kon worden. Toen Maul stierf aan de hand van Obi-Wan Kenobi, drong het voor het eerst door tot de Jedi dat de Sith niet waren uitgestorven. De tweede leerling van Sidious werd Darth Tyranus, voormalig Jedi bekend als Count Dooku, één van de Lost 20. Tyranus werd het gezicht van de afscheidingsbeweging, de Confederacy of Independent Systems. Alle gebeurtenissen in de aanloop naar de Clone Wars waren zorgvuldig gepland en uitgelegd door Sidious en waren allemaal bedoeld om het doel van de Sith te bereiken; vernietiging van de Republic en overheersing van het universum. Na de Clone Wars nam Sidious een nieuwe leerling aan, Darth Vader, voormalig Jedi bekend als Anakin Skywalker, de Chosen One. Samen maakten zij een einde aan de Jedi en de Jedi Order. De Great Jedi Purge zorgde ervoor dat de Sith geen tegenstand meer ondervonden van de Jedi, die ofwel stierven, ofwel onderdoken. Balans in de Force thumb|Anakin keert terug Er was echter een ding waarmee Sidious en Vader geen rekening mee hadden gehouden; het nageslacht van Vader. In het grootste geheim ter wereld gebracht en opgevoed. Luke Skywalker op Tatooine, Leia Organa op Alderaan. Met training van twee overlevenden van de Purge, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Yoda, werd Luke Skywalker uiteindelijk gevormd tot degene die de Sith ten val zou brengen. In het gevecht boven Endor in 4 ABY kon Luke zijn vader terugbrengen naar het licht, waarna Anakin zijn voormalige meester doodde. Leven van een Sith thumb|[[Holocron]] Het leven van een Sith kon op vele manieren beginnen. Een Force-gevoelig persoon kon ontdekt worden door een andere Sith, die hem of haar vervolgens in contact bracht met de leer van de Sith. Een persoon met enige training kon afdwalen naar de duistere kant en er door een Sith ingelokt worden. Een voltraind Jedi kon door een verlangen naar macht de wegen van de Sith leren uit de verboden Sith Holocrons in de bibliotheken. Hoe dan ook, het leven van een persoon die éénmaal bekend was met de manieren van de Sith had meestal maar één doel; macht. De Sith hadden altijd het verlangen om te heersen over anderen, het liefst zo veel mogelijk. Het leven van een Sith bestond uit het maken van ingewikkelde plannen, om ze vervolgens zo veel mogelijk door anderen uit te laten voeren. Elke manier van manipulatie, machtsmisbruik en geweld kon gebruikt worden om dat ultieme doel te bereiken. De Sith leefden veel meer toekomstgericht dan de Jedi, die zich vooral richtten op het hier en nu. Filosofie en Traditie Forged by Fire De filosofie van de Sith was gebaseerd op conflict. De Sith geloofden dat conflict er voor kon zorgen dat individuen en beschavingen er kracht uit konden halen wanneer ze gedwongen werden te veranderen, groeien en evolueren. Conflict verzekerde dat slechts de sterkste zouden overleven, waarbij de Sith een pad volgden naar perfectie. De pacifistische ideeën van de Jedi werden gezien als een obstakel in de vooruitgang. Gebrek aan conflict zou leiden tot stagnatie en achteruitgang. Moraal was eveneens een obstakel dat overwonnen moest worden. Het kwam voor een Sith ongelegen, want het stond in de weg van de mogelijk van de Sith om kansen te herkennen en aan te grijpen om te groeien. Empowered by Passion thumb|Sith ritueel De kern van de macht en kracht van een Sith lag in emotie. Jedi leerden dat angst en woede negatieve emoties waren, die men moest overwinnen, de Sith begrepen dat elk levend wezen te maken had met zulke gevoelens. Sith geloofden dat het beter was deze natuurlijke aandrang te benutten in plaats van te onderdrukken. De Sith streefden er niet naar zichzelf boven emoties te plaatsen, zoals de Jedi. In tegenstelling, Sith geloofden dat emoties nodig waren om een begrip te krijgen van het grotere geheel van de Force. Niet alle emoties werden echter door de Sith omhelsd. Net als de Jedi zagen de Sith liefde als een gevaarlijke emotie, voor verschillende redenen. De Jedi ontmoedigden liefde omdat het leidde tot hechting. De Sith ontmoedigden liefde omdat het zou leiden tot medeleven. Code of the Sith thumb|Zetten van Sith tattoos Sith leefden net als de Jedi naar een Code, in dit geval de Sith Code. Sith Tattoos Veel Sith versierden hun lichaam met Sith tattoos, als symbool voor hun toewijding aan de Order. De tattoos waren vaak in de kleuren rood en zwart, met veel runen er in verwerkt. Het aanzetten van de Sith tattoos deed enorm veel pijn, en ze bedekten vaak het hele lichaam. Organisatie thumb|[[Dark Lord of the Sith|Lord Kaan, oprichter van het Brotherhood of Darkness]] Over de jaren heen organiseerden de Sith zich in vele groeperingen, afhankelijk van het beeld dat de Sith op dat moment hadden van hun taak. Soms waren er meerdere groeperingen, en die konden niet altijd even goed naast elkaar konden leven. Hiërarchie * Dark Lord of the Sith: De Dark Lords waren altijd de meeste invloedrijke en krachtigste Sith. Tot aan de periode van Kaan werd de titel alleen gegeven aan hen die het verdienden, maar na de New Sith Wars droeg nagenoeg iedere Sith de titel. * Sith Master: Nadat Darth Bane de Rule of Two instelde waren er altijd maar twee Sith; een meester en een leerling. De meester droeg deze titel. * Sith Apprentice: Nadat Darth Bane de Rule of Two instelde waren er altijd maar twee Sith; een meester en een leerling. De leerling droeg deze titel. * Sith Acolyte: Acolytes waren allen die getraind waren in de beginselen en de basis van de Sith leer. Velen van hen zouden nooit de volledige training afmaken. Sith Specialisatie thumb|[[Sith Trooper]] De Sith konden worden ingedeeld naar hun taak of specialisatie. * Blademaster: De Blademaster was de Lightsaber-trainer aan de Sith Academy op Korriban. * Emperor's Hand: Speciaal door de Emperor opgeleide agenten, die in het grootste geheim opdrachten uitvoerden in zijn naam. * Inquisitor: Het Inquisitorius was een geheime afdeling van het Imperial Intelligence, die zich vooral bezig hielden met het opsporen van Force-gevoeligen in de tijd van het Galactic Empire. * Prophet of the Dark Side: De profeten waren een afsplitsing van Sith opgericht door Darth Millennial, die zich op de toekomst hadden gefocust. * Sith Assassin: Sluipmoordenaars die zich door de schaduwen verplaatsten, Assassins vochten vaker met wapens als Force Pikes dan Lightsabers. * Sith Marauder: Door en door getraind in het gebruik van een Lightsaber, de Marauders waren de bruutste krachten van de Sith. * Sith Minion: De Minions stonden onderaan de machtsstructuur van de Sith, veel van hen waren niet eens Force-gevoelig en aanbaden de Sith Lords als goden. * Sith Spy: Spionnen in de tijd van de New Sith Wars. * Sith Warrior: Voor de opkomst van Darth Bane waren de Warriors de lagere Sith, die vooral dienst deden als standaard infantrie en "kanonnenvoer". * Emperor's Shadow Guard: De Emperor's Shadow Guard was een elite eenheid van Force gebruikers die geselecteerd werden uit de de Emperor's Royal Guard. Niet Force-gevoeligen * Emperor's Royal Guard: Handgekozen elite Stormtroopers, die de Emperor te allen tijden moesten bewaken. * Sith Officer: Voormalig officiers van de Galactic Republic die zich bij de Sith hadden aangesloten tijdens de Jedi Civil War. * Sith Trooper: Voetsoldaten van het Sith Empire tijdens de Jedi Civil War. Kleding thumb|[[Darth Sidious]] De oude Lords of the Sith droegen uitbundige kledij om hun macht te tonen. Later gingen de Sith zich minder opvallend kleden. Ze wilden niet opvallen en hielden zich verborgen. De meestgebruikte kleuren van de Sith weerspiegelden hun duistere leer; zwart, grijs en rood. Het waren vaak simpele gewaden, die goed zaten tijdens gevechten. Uitrusting Tot de uitrusting van de Sith behoorde een uitgebreid scala aan technologie; alles wat ze konden gebruiken gebruikten ze. De Lightsabers van de Sith waren duidelijk te herkennen aan de rode kleur, afkomstig van synthetische kristallen. Maar de Sith gebruikten niet alleen hun Lightsabers; zwaarden, projectielwapens en ander materiaal werd ook vaak gebruikt. Spionagedroids zoals de DRK-1 Probe Droid en droid-huurmoordenaars mochten het vuile werk opknappen en de voertuigen van de Sith waren vaak zwaarbewapend en gecamoufleerd, zoals de Sith Infiltrator. Bekende Sith thumb|[[Darth Vader]] Locaties De Sith leefden meestal in isolatie van de rest van The Galaxy, en hadden op diverse planeten door het universum bases en tempels. De belangrijkste locaties van de Sith waren: * Korriban: Locatie van de Valley of the Dark Lords. * Onderon en haar maan Dxun. * Yavin 4: Locatie van de Massassi Temples. Zie ook: * Sith Code * Sith Order Tijdlijn * Darth Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Dark Side Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force category:Force Tradities category:Sith Order category:Religie category:The Force